A Broken Promise
by legoarwen
Summary: "At that moment, i promised myslef to i would sacrifice anything to make her smile...even my life" Hermione and Draco have been couple since they were 6 years old....wt's up now? it has a plot, pls R/R!!! lots of angst~try it !!
1. Draco's Bruise

A Broken Promise  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco's Bruise  
  
Time:7th year ( The story started from the hoilday)  
  
--------------------  
  
Snape Manor  
  
"Draco!!!" Hermione hugged Draco passionately.  
  
Draco's face seemed to twisted a bit.( wanna know the reason, keep on reading)then he laughed softly "Mia, I have missed you" then he drew her into a soft kiss  
  
"Hi, Draco. How are you doing?" Theresa Snape greeted her guset.   
  
"Fine"  
  
"Draco, I cant believe it is the last year. We can quit acting in Hogwarts then"  
  
"Yes, It is good to know"  
  
Draco Malfoy has been her boyfriend and had been since they were 6 years old. Hermione, to her friends was Hermione Elisabeth Granger, Muggle born, and daughter to Katharine and Guy Granger. In reality, her name was Hermione Elisabeth Snape, Pureblood, and daughter of Theresa and Severus Snape.  
  
Hermione had managed to survive six years at Hogwarts with no one knowing the truth about her life. Her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were utterly clueless about her too. Though they weren't the only ones, Severus Snape had been a death eater. . . so, when he turned back from the Dark side, he couldn't anyone find out that he was married or that she was expecting. In fear, that Voldemort would find him out as spy and kill his family. So, Dumbledore arranged for Severus and Theresa to go undercover as Muggles. The night Hermione was born was the night the Granger family was also born.  
  
Only Dumbledore, Stephy Zabini, and Narcissa Malfoy knew about Hermione. Stephy Zabini was Theresa's best friend. Blaise Zabini, her daughter and Hermione were best friends since childhood for this reason. Narcissa Malfoy knew for a completely different reason though. Narcissa had never loved Lucius, and her parents forced her into her marriage. She hated Voldemort and she wanted to make sure that son she was carrying at the time, would marry a respectable Slytherins daughter. She knew that Severus had gone straight, she could tell. So, she approached him one day and asked him if he could find a decent Slytherin that had a daughter to marry her newly born son, Draco. Severus decided that Narcissa was trustworthy and told her that Draco could marry his daughter when she was born.  
  
Two weeks later Hermione "Granger" was arranged to marry Draco Lucius Malfoy, they would be set to marry on her 17th birthday. Lucius Malfoy himself, never even knew about Hermione. This stayed a secret and continued to do so for many years. Then, Hermione got her Hogwarts letter. She knew that no one could know, so after talking to Dumbledore, a plot was formed. Hermione had several minor beauty charms placed on her to change her appearance. She went from having silky raven hair which reached her waist to messy frizzy brown hair that only reached her shoulders. Also, a tug or two were made on her personal features so she looked less like her father.  
  
Other things were set in motion too. Severus knew that he would have to treat his daughter poorly no matter what house she got into so that no one knew. She would also have to Muggle born. Which means Draco and her couldn't be seen together in public. The two of them knew that'd have to pretend to enemies. She knew that she also have to befriend the people that would most likely hate Draco the most. Those two being, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. At first, Hermione couldn't really stand them, she only hung out with them so that no one would suspect her but then she found herself actually liking them. At least, she could stand them now. But she was really pissed off when they insulted Draco, and she had to follow them.  
  
"Draco, come to my room" Hermione said.  
  
"ooo, I cant believe you are that in need" Draco joked  
  
"Stop it!!" Draco laughed  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's room  
  
They were starting to remove each other's clothes....when  
  
"Ah!! what's that !!??" Hermione screamed.  
  
"What what?" Draco said impatiently. Apparently hated being disturbed  
  
"Your back, Draco....what's that wound?? That's horrible!! Who did that to you? It must be painful......Is it your father.?? How can he be so mean to his son....." her words were choked by sobbing  
  
"shit" Draco murmured. He has forgotten to perform the InviB spell since he has missed Hermione so badly. It was a spell that could hid all his bruise, which was a vey useful spell to him, since his father has beaten him all the time. There was only once that Hermione seen the scars, the first time they had sex, which was 5th year. Hermione screamed when she saw the slash and end up crying. It broke his heart to see her cry, so he looked up lots of books to find the spell to hide all his bruise.   
  
"I am sorry to scare you, Mia. It's okay. It doesnt hurt at all, stop crying"\par  
  
" Draco, I cant stand the thought that you are being beaten by someone. Especially by your father while i have a wonderful father. And you are lying, how can it be 'doesnt hurt at all'? I love you, more than anything......do you know how much my heart ached when i saw those scars?"  
  
" I am not lying....look Mia. I love you too. Stop crying, it aches my heart too. I will go to your father, k? He will heal me, fine? now smile at me"  
  
Hermione tried to smile, but failed "No, not until my father has healed your wound. I cant believe you dont ask for any cure when you first came here."  
  
" I forgot all the pain when I saw your pretty face"  
  
Hermione smiled again, he always had a way to make her smile " go now"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, stop doing this" Snape said sincerely, almost begging him.  
  
"Stop doing what?" Draco replied innocently  
  
"Quit acting, you know what i am talking about" Snape said impatiently  
  
"You know that, Uncle Severus, I have done nothing. It's just simply father ENJOY abusing me" Draco said with contempt  
  
" It is just part of the reasons. Of couse your father is abusive, but there is certain reason of him doing this. Your father is a smart man, Draco. He is not stupid enough to waste his time on beating you. Beating you makes trouble. He has to make a number of lies just to cover the reason of your scars all over your body.....of couse. he is careful eough to make the scars oblivious. And he is using the Crucio curse too,this is an unforgettable spell, he has to bride people to cover this. There must be a reason behind, a reason which damage his pride and reputation, and both you and I know what is it" Snapre stated.  
  
Draco was slienced for a moment  
  
"Does Mia know of this?" he asked carefully, afraid of the answer  
  
"No, Draco. But if you dont stop doing this, I cant promise if i can stop myself from telling her." Snape replied. Draco seemed to relieved a bit.  
  
"Uncle Severus, please dont....Mia will blame herself and thinks it is her fault"\par  
  
"But it IS her fault, draco. what the hell do you think you are doing? Writing the wrong answers on the exam or quiz paper with intention, just to let her be the top of the class? And what do you have in return? a gang of scars and scabs all over your body? It is totally insane, I cant believe an incredibly intelligent student like you will do something like this."  
  
" smile. Uncle , it is her sincere smile. It means everything to me" Draco smiled abit when he though of Hermione's sweet smile\par  
  
"Of couse, I like her smile too, but does it really that important? Draco, the beating is not mere, and quite a contrary, it is getting more and more heavy each time...It is not that simple. Do you see what I am trying to say? It is not just suffering from pain, healing the wound and leaving the scar. Nobody knows what consequence this kind of terrible TORTURE will bring."Snape stated worriedly  
  
Draco was slienced again, thinking of something to say "Uncle, may i inquire the reason of you knowing this? and when do you start knowing this?"\par  
  
"After Hermione discovered your bruise, she asked you to came to me to heal the wound, remember? After that, you always visited me, saying your father was abusive than ever, and he always abused you. And do you know what i have discovered? everytime you visited me, it was after some sort of quizes and exams. Clearly, you got beaten because of your result was not satisfy enough......in Lucius's view" Snape looked at his reaction  
  
"No surpise here. I figured out that you would know the reason of father beating me soon or later. But it really doesnt matter. Just that....how can you know i write the wrong answers on purpose?" Draco inquired.  
  
"First of all, you were always much smarter than her when you two were still children. In the agrument, you were always the one that won. You always able to come up with something especially clever to say, and you always had the last word. And then Hermione would just shouted' I cant stand that, Draco you are being mean to me!" then of couse you would comforted her immediately, saying something like 'Mia, dont cry please, I am sorry'. It was a pattern, Draco." Snape laughed slightly  
  
"So what? You havent answer my question, how can you discover that?"  
  
"Okay, havent been disturbed by my answer...huh?you are always the one teaching her when she has diffculies in her studies, dont you? You can teach her while you yourself don't know what's going on? I am not that thick. Besides, you perform the InviB, it is a highly advanced magic, Draco, not many peple are able to do it, not to mention you were just a 5th year when you learned the spell. And you just took a week to perform it flawlessly."Snape stopped for a moment, then continued.  
  
"And during a quiz, I have seen you finished the paper during 15 minutes. Then you rechecked it, crossed one of the right answer which you have written early before under subconscious. Changed it to a careless mistake"  
  
" I see" Draco didnt know what to say.  
  
"So how long have you done this?"  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment, thinking should he told the truth or not. ' It woudlnt hurt to tell the truth"  
  
" since we were 6"  
  
Snape was in shock. He has been abused like this for 10 years already!? Just to make Hermione smile? And what was more amusing, he was able to hide it from the world. Selfishly, he was a bit happy to find someone that loved her daughter so much.  
  
" Why.........What makes you do that?" 


	2. Sacrifice anything to make her smile

"When we were 6 years old"  
  
Flashback~  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hermione!! Wanna play with me??" little Draco smiled when he saw hermione sat on the grass, reading a book.  
  
Hermione looked at him, angrily " Go away, Draco Malfoy, I hate you!!!!"  
  
Draco seemed to be shock "what....but why?"  
  
"Why!!? You dare to ask me why?"Hermione stared dagger at him.  
  
"It's me who should ask why? Why do you play all the time but you can be the top while I spend all the time I am always the second one!?"  
  
"But I dont get it.......isnt being the second good enough?" Draco seemed to be confused.  
  
"Shut up!!! It isnt good enough because I have spent a lot of afford while you are just playing with the girls!!"  
  
".....You dont understand.....it is just...just because i was lucky...and I didnt play with the girls......they just come to me.....hermione, i only want to play with you"  
  
"Lucky!? Then why dont the luck go to me?? and in the past years, the 'luck' seemed to keen on you so much!!"  
  
"........"little draco wanted to cry.....hermione was his best friend....and he knew he loved her.....although he was so young...he was sure he couldnt love someone as how he loved hermione  
  
suddenly an idea comed to draco's head  
  
"Hermione, in fact, there is a thing that brings me luck. I wanna share with you.I am sure you will be the top of the class then, you are so smart and hard-working?"  
  
"Really? You are willing to share with me? then you will no longer be the top of the class" Hermione seemed to become a little bit happy and excited  
  
"yeah....it doesnt matter as long as you play with me" Draco thought again, very positive that his idea would work  
  
"then show me"  
  
Draco just picked a grass randomly, then made it into a star.  
  
"This.....keep it in your pocket when you are having exam, then the luck will be with you"  
  
" Thanks Draco!!" Hermione smiled and hugged him. Draco blushed a bit and smiled.  
  
During the exam  
  
after finished his paper quickly, Draco rechecked it again. Then crossed out the word" elephant " and changed to "elppant".  
  
'That will work" he thought  
  
After the exam  
  
"Ok, there are a lot of students do well in the exam. The first is....."the teacher said  
  
"wonder who?"a student said  
  
"who else? the 100-maker....i wonder has he ever made mistake?"  
  
"yeah......of course...Draco Malfoy..and honestly i have never seen him studied"  
  
"NO....class, this time is not Draco...it is Hermione Snape who scores 98!! Draco comes in second who scores 96!"  
  
Hermione smiled brightly.....Draco saw this and smiled to himself...he has made the right decision. Hermione would no longer hated him and played with him  
  
Back to home  
  
"Draco, I think the exam result is out, isnt it?"Lucius Malfoy asked  
  
"Yes father" Draco said respectfully.  
  
"And I supposed you are the top and get 100?" It was a statement more than a question  
  
"Sorry, father.....I have spell a word wrongly and get 96....and I am not the top but the second " Draco lowered his head a bit...afraid of what would happen  
  
Lucius' face seemed to turn to purple because of wrath. "How dare you? How can my son be so stupid!? I suppose you to be the top at anything!! You insulted the reputation of Malfoy!!"  
  
Feeling his rage, Draco winced a bit..."Papa, I am really sorry....."  
  
"boy, I dont see the use of apologise. You are going to recieve the punishment anyway"  
  
Draco's eyes widen because of fear "No,papa.."  
  
"ha, son, no way" Lucius sneered  
  
Lucius swung at him, and hit him in the arm. Draco heard a *pop* and he winced in pain, a small tear ran down his cheek, he tried to hide his pain, so his father wouldn't hit him harder and call him a baby.Draco closed his eyes, and his father pushed him to the floor.Lucius had pushed him so hard, Draco hit the wall. Draco tried hard to hold it in, he did. Draco sat there, against the wall looking at his father with anger in his eyes. Lucius, took one last strike and slapped Draco in the face so hard Draco's nose bled and he had a deep rose red mark on his face.   
  
Then Lucius sneered again, "Don't you dare show your face till tomorrow." Lucius said before going to his own room and slamming the door shut.  
  
Draco went back to his room. Draco went to his bedside table, grabbed his handkerchief, and wiped the blood of his face. Then he looked at the handkerchief it was nearly covered in blood.  
  
He had to hide it before Hermione saw it. He wiped away all the blood on his face quickly, cleaned his face and looked at the mirror again. It looked a bit werid, but not easy to notice it.  
  
suddenly, the bell rang.  
  
"Draco, I am overjoyed!! The star really works!! Thank you!! I am so happy !!" Hermione smiled  
  
"No thanks, Hermione, remember your promise!!" Draco's heart warmed a bit when he saw her smile  
  
"Of course, are you free now? I can play with you"  
  
His smile widened "why not? let's go to the garden"  
  
In the garden  
  
"Hermione, come here!! look!! There is a worm!!"  
  
"oo.....really?? I am coming now." Hermione run, but was blocked by some stones and fell.  
  
Draco catched her immediately.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay!? be more careful next time!!"  
  
"Sorry, I will be more carefull next time"  
  
Their faces were so closed, then Draco bended down and kissed her.  
  
Hermione blushed.   
  
"uh.....Sorry.....I dont mean to......I just suddenly have a urge to....sorry" Draco babbled  
  
"Who says i mind?" Hermione smiled a bit.  
  
" Really?" Draco smiled  
  
"Of course, I love you Draco, maybe I am too young to love.....but I know I am already fell in love with you..."  
  
Draco's heart became warm  
  
"Hermione, when we get older, will you marry me?"  
  
"Is that a purpose?"Hermione teased.  
  
"I supposed"  
  
" Then fine" Hermione answered  
  
"Thanks, Mia"  
  
"what's that stupid name?"  
  
"No, it's not stupid!! This is the unique name that only I can call. Nobody else can call you this name!!"  
  
"What if they do?"  
  
"Then I will kill them"  
  
Hermione smiled " I like this name...Mia.....I wil be your Mia forever...Drakie.."  
  
" What's that silly name?"  
  
"It's not silly!! It is just like Mia,only i can call you this!!"  
  
"No way!! It is so girlish!!"  
  
"but that's unfair!!"  
  
"This is fair enough! Nobody really calls my name....just a few...they are fear of me because of my father...so this name is unique to you too" Draco's features seemed to sadden a bit. Something seemed to be stabbed Hermione's heart, made her feel depressed. Is it love?  
  
"ok, I will call you Draco"   
  
"Mia, do you think we should have a ring?"  
  
"What ring?"  
  
"you know, something like a engaged ring?"  
  
"ooo.......but where can we find them?"  
  
" I can hardly find them neither......what if we give each other our own star?you know., the lucky star?"  
  
"That's a great idea!!"  
  
So then they exchanged their stars....  
  
"Draco...I love you" Hermione hugged him tightly  
  
At that moment, all the pain of Draco's body seemed to go away..  
  
"Mia, I love you too"  
  
flashback end  
  
-------------------------------  
  
" At that moment I promised myself that I would sacrifice anything for Mia's happiness.......even my life" Draco smiled softly as he rememered his sweet childhood memory....which is sad enough, one of the few  
  
"What if Hermione discover that? The cat will out of the bag one day, it is only a matter of time. Hermione will be collasped if she knows how your father torture you, she has already cried restlessly when she first saw the big slash on your back. Not to mention she herself is all the reason of you suffering from this pain. Can you imagine what kind of guilt and sorrow she will have?"  
  
"Then I hope it is the rest of my life. Thanks for reminding me, uncle Serevus, I will be careful. This year is the last year, I have been doing this since i was 6. I dont see why i can keep it as secret as i have done it for 11years" " Beside, you wont tell her, do you?"This is a statement more than a question. but Draco's tone betrayed him, he didnt have conifidence to convince Snape not to tell. He hopelessly looked at him  
  
Snape hesitated for a moment  
  
"........."  
  
"hey, time for dinner" Theresa yelled.  
  
"ok.....but promise me never trying to do this again, NEVER, get it?"  
  
"Thanks Uncle Severus"Draco said gratefully 


End file.
